


Twisted Time

by suoye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一篇關於時空扭曲與Into Darkness電影梗的AU<br/>無論哪個時空與世界，Spock永遠都會遇到他的Jim^^<br/>配對:	Spock/Kirk,Sulu/Chekov,Khan/Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the deep

距離聯邦政府辦事處幾街之遙的酒吧後巷，正上演一齣既老掉牙又過時的家庭戲碼。一個高大的男子正藉著酒意，謾罵與踢打身形瘦弱的男孩。  
年幼的Jim被粗暴的推擠，瘦小脆弱的身子重重的撞擊堅硬的牆面，他痛呼，竭力捍衛他已經受傷的地方，因為他知道接下來還有一連串的毆打在等他。在腳重重落在他身上時，他已經沒什麼意識了。  
要不是母親要求他來找這個流連酒家的繼父，他怎麼可能來？沒想到撞球球技爛到爆炸的他，竟然還敢賭錢，遷怒到他身上又不能把他的錢要回來，但Frank就是這麼混帳。  
這次結束的特別快，他能聽到一個嚴厲的聲音在對毆打他的男人作出指責，這通常不是什麼好事。Jim憂鬱的想，因為惱羞成怒的男人只會在回家後打他更用力。他躺在地上維持一樣的姿勢，暗自祈禱回去男人不會再找他碴。經驗告訴他，越是可憐對方越快消氣。  
「站起來，別裝成弱者。」冷硬的聲音傳來，但聽的出那是與他年齡相仿的男孩，再怎麼穩重，聲音的稚嫩感還是甩不掉。  
「…要多管閒事！」被揭穿意圖，Jim惱怒的放棄偽裝，掙扎的起身。  
映入眼簾的男孩穿著一身黑，看得出質料非常的好，白皙的面孔將漂亮的黑眼珠襯托的非常明亮。工整的妹妹頭髮型，尖尖的耳朵…是個瓦肯人…？  
「被動的承受只能緩解，不能解決問題。」  
對方淡漠與高貴的氣場，激起他為了粉飾太平而壓下去的自尊心，Jim瞪著前方的男孩。  
「我沒有！」  
即使穿著樸素，他也能看出男孩與自己的不同，他像是發育不良的難民，不僅矮十幾公分還一身狼狽。他粗魯的拍著衣服，試圖拍掉身上的灰塵與髒污，卻徒勞無功，那塊黑色的汙漬頑固的黏在他的衣袖上。  
他的繼父被一個充滿威嚴的高大男人訓斥著，讓他訝異的是，遇到誰都跩的七八萬的Frank竟然跪在地上，用相當卑微的姿勢在聆聽，大概也跟後面五六個孔武有力的壯漢脫不了關係。背光看不清說話的男人的面貌，剪影的尖耳朵仍然能透漏男人同樣為瓦肯人的訊息。  
「你需要治療。」小的瓦肯人又再度開口，這次語氣有點嚴厲。  
「我沒事。」Jim小心翼翼的說，從Frank的反應看出對方來頭不小，他往後退了一步。  
男孩的背挺得很直，他現在能藉由月光看清楚小瓦肯人的面貌。黑亮的眼睛直直的看著他，眉毛尾端也修的細細尖尖，長像非常秀麗。  
「你的臉頰腫起來了。」瓦肯男孩一語道破。  
「要你管。」Jim暴躁的說，粉飾太平的遮著自己受傷的臉，轉身就想逃離現場，即使先行離去會被Frank懲罰，他顧不了這麼多。  
那個瓦肯男孩目送他的背影，沒有多做阻攔。  
Jim頭也不回的往回家的路上走，他知道自己需要改變，那瓦肯男孩說的對，繼續拖下去的狀況不會更好，反而會更悲慘。他一直都是很聰明的孩子，從小他就因為早熟無法融入同年齡的人之間，成績好反而使他受盡同學的排擠與書呆子之類的嘲笑。  
Jim停下腳步，看著遠處亮著燈的家，他深呼吸一口氣，在夜空見證下他向自己立誓，他會讓今夜相遇的瓦肯男孩見到不一樣的自己，就算一輩子都不會在與這個瓦肯人相遇他也會做到。這是他的反骨，他要證明自己從今夜起，不再是那個只會縮在原地接受一切的男孩。

15年後  
James T Kirk半小時前才從Richard Barnett上將 給他的表揚典禮解脫，正與好友們在酒吧裡聊天打屁，現在是星艦學院的短假期間，酒吧裡到處都是來放鬆一下的學員。  
「Jim，我想報名去聯邦艦隊實務訓練的活動，你有興趣嗎？」和他最親近的朋友，綽號Bones的Leonard McCoy興致勃勃的問道，旁邊跟著Sulu、Chekov和Scott。  
一群人從學生到現在都朝著相同的目標一起努力，Jim的訓練考核時他們幾個默契好驚人，以相當出色的紀錄完成模擬訓練，Barnett上將的表揚給予肯定，他們會是最有能力參加星艦任務的生力軍。  
「好啊，反正也沒別的事。」Jim爽快的答應。「我下學期也只剩模擬訓練的課程。」  
Sulu拍拍Chekov的肩膀，得意洋洋的說：「我就說他一定會同意。」  
「你一向料事如神。」Chekov同意的說，朝Sulu燦爛一笑，兩人親暱的臉頰相貼，甜蜜的要命。  
認識Sulu和Chekov前他們就在一起了，Sulu和小他8歲的Chekov比起來沉穩很多。遇上彼此，內斂的亞洲人Hikaru Sulu會像個橡皮糖，而聰明的小天才Pavel Chekov則會做些不符合他智商的傻事。  
儘管時常看到這兩個人的親熱勁兒，一夥人仍然犯膩的大聲抗議。在看到Sulu作勢要親小天才的臉頰時，Bones忍不住插手拉開兩人。  
「夠了夠了！你們再繼續我就控制不住挖眼睛的衝動了。」  
「你們只是嫉妒而已。」Sulu聳肩坦然自若的說，旁邊的Chekov臉皮較薄的發紅，尷尬的推擠Sulu一下。  
「我絕對要和他們分房睡。」他們幾個裡年紀最長卻最沒榜樣的Montgomery Scott大翻白眼。  
「既然這樣，我們得先申請吧，不然就晚了。」Jim打斷他們無止盡的拌嘴，Scotty有著讓人又氣又好笑的本事，雖然有時候漏東漏西的，但只要為了朋友，他一向推心置腹義不容辭。  
「我們有你欸，星艦指揮部的明日之星。」Scott雙手環胸得意洋洋的說。「誰搶的過我們。」  
「明日之星又不是你！」Bones沒好氣的說，惡意的在補上一句：「小心就是你被刷掉。」  
「Jim，你和外星語系的Uhura有進展了嗎？」Bones看著門口，一個高挑的非裔美女在幾個男人的促擁之下走進店裡。  
Jim朝那位美女露出最吸引人的燦爛笑容，卻得到沒氣質的翻眼，和美女護衛隊員的警告眼神。  
「沒進展。」他垂頭喪氣的說，他羨慕Sulu和Chekov，但他輕浮的個性實在沒辦法位他加分，自己也不曾遇上想認真談感情的對象。認真的女孩都不信任他那花花公子樣的外表，而黏上他的女人貪圖新鮮，嚴格說來，他還真的沒有戀愛過。  
Bones拍拍好友的肩膀，把杯中的酒一飲而盡。

這次聯邦艦隊訓練活動地點在瓦肯星，Jim慶幸當初他遇到那瓦肯人時不愉快的回憶沒造成太多的歧視，因為星艦學院的瓦肯星人都是一樣的混蛋，多少讓他平衡點，至少那番言詞是星球文化使然。  
瓦肯科學院 設計的簡單明瞭，透露著瓦肯人給大家的形象。一行人與其他同學直接入住瓦肯科學院的宿舍，他們對於個人隱私非常的注重，宿舍都是一人一房。原先為了分配寢室鬧的轟轟烈烈的人大失所望，因為Jim和Scotty聯手，逼迫大家用猜拳決定寢室，成功把Sulu和Chekov拆開。分配結果是Chekov要和Jim同寢時，Sulu散發氣勢是如此的冷冽，銳利的眼神都能實體化砍Jim好幾刀。  
大夥四散回自己的寢室整理行李，Jim隨手拋下行李，利用PADD連上瓦肯星的資訊庫，利用這段時間查看瓦肯人的新聞與學院的訊息。

瓦肯人崇尚蔬食，Jim對此抱持開放的態度，大方的點了好幾個充滿其他亂七八糟星球風情的餐點，套句Bones常罵他的話──皮在癢。他就是愛冒險、愛嘗試、『不怕死』，即使每次過敏他下場會很慘，也沒讓他學乖。  
一桌人在瓦肯著名餐廳裡吃著全部都是蔬果的Pizza，連一開始覺得『沒什麼』的Jim都開始感到困擾了。沒有培根沒有雞肉的Pizza真的非常奇怪，至少在瓦肯科學院有複製機，他想吃啥都能有解決之道。  
「唉，我不吃了。」Jim擦擦他的手，儘管不贊同這個Pizza弄的像是兔食，他還是吃了一堆。「我去這附近逛逛就回去。」  
「小心一點，別讓自己過敏啊！」Bones嚴厲的警告他，好像Jim會去路邊隨地撿東西吃一樣。

瓦肯星與地球最大的不同是，四周總是很安靜，夜晚也讓溫熱乾燥的氣溫下降幾度，街道上走動的瓦肯人低聲交談。他放鬆的在街道上漫步，走到哪看到哪，讓自己沉浸在這星球寧靜的氛圍裡。  
他的呼叫器響起，坐在街道邊石椅上發楞的Jim嚇了好一大跳，這才注意到時間的流逝。「Jim，你在哪裡？」  
「Bones，我等等就回去了。」Jim匆忙的起身，「抱歉，一時忘了時間。」  
「拜託快點回來，我快被他們搞瘋了。」Bones暴躁的說，後頭的聲音相當吵雜，Jim發誓他有聽到Chekov大聲嚷嚷著：『Sulu的內褲是紅色的』，還伴隨Scotty歇斯底里的狂笑聲。  
「我知道，晚點見。」Jim在Bones喝斥後面瘋狂的行為時趁機掛掉電話。  
就在他往宿舍的路上走沒多久，接連幾台有瓦肯宮廷徽章的車輛疾駛而過，鳴叫聲擾亂了整個城市的寧靜。他加快腳步，雖說不關他的事情，但是被盤查什麼的太麻煩了。幾個街道後，他在街燈的煙暗處，有個人影。  
那是一個穿著一身白的瓦肯男人，他沒看見外傷。  
『別管閒事別管閒事！』Jim繼續邁步向前疾走，但他才剛轉過街口，就看幾名全身黑的男人們佔據街的另一頭。其中領頭的男子正在對旁邊幾名像是部下的男人說話，雖然聲音不大，他卻能感覺的出這團嚴肅的氣氛。  
「活捉他，他被下了藥是逃不了多久的，以這個區域擴散尋找，別被任何人看見。」發令的男人在頸部比劃，殺掉目擊者的意思簡單明瞭的殘酷。  
Jim手腳發冷的反應過來，他們談論的對象是他剛剛在街上看見的倒楣傢伙。他轉進最近的轉角，繞回剛剛的方向。咒罵自己腦袋發熱多管閒事，但是見死不救不是他James Kirk會做的事。  
他很快的找到原來那條巷子，瓦肯男人倒在地上。沒時間查看那男人的狀況，Jim用力把男子拉起來，所幸那名瓦肯人與他身高差不多，手臂可以搭在肩膀，他邊拖邊拽把瓦肯男人扯進建築物之間的隱密處。  
他利用剛到時存在通訊器的交通車號碼叫車，他拍了那名瓦肯人好幾下他都沒反應，藉由微弱的光線他看的出這名瓦肯男人長相相當英俊，嘴唇還怪性感的，但他管不了這麼多，毫不留情的扇了瓦肯人臉頰幾下。  
毫無反應，太好了。  
Jim大翻白眼，男人白色衣袍下還有黑色的貼身衣物，那身耀眼的白色衣裝太過引人注目，Jim費了九牛二虎之力才成功脫掉男人的外衣，再把自己身上的夾克套在瓦肯人身上。  
車輛很快就到了，司機是個健談的獵戶座星人，聒噪的試圖和他後座的乘客搭話。Jim嘲笑自己瓦肯朋友亂吃東西，讓自己睡的昏迷不醒。一路上與司機熱情的討論瓦肯人奇怪的行為，還得到司機不提『瓦肯科學院學生醜事』的保證。

好不容易才把跟他身高相近的瓦肯人拖回宿舍房間，Jim汗流浹背，襯衫都被汗水染濕。他換下一身的衣物，讓自己舒服點。  
Jim蹲在床邊，好奇的看著這個瓦肯人，忍不住開始在他身上翻找，試圖找到一些能證明身分的東西。幾分鐘後，他不得不承認自己一無所獲。Jim盯著瓦肯人漂亮的臉蛋發楞，忍不住感嘆眼前男人的完美膚質。Jim伸出自己的食指，好奇的往瓦肯人的臉蛋靠過去。  
長長的睫毛輕微的顫動，Jim做賊心虛的跳起身子往後連退好幾步，慌亂的想找點事情做來掩飾先前的舉動。  
男人睜開眼睛，是個深邃的黑色眼眸。Jim屏息靜待男人發現他的存在，他注意到瓦肯人眼神裡的困惑與一瞬間的慌亂。  
瓦肯男人注意到縮在角落的Jim，兩人無言的對視著。躺在床上的人蠕動幾下嘴唇，卻未吐出隻字片語，藥物似乎有影響身體機能的作用，要是可以動的話他早就該跳起來解釋一切了，現下卻受限於被癱瘓的身體動彈不得。  
「嗯…你不用擔心，現在我們在瓦肯科學院裡，我是這裡的學生。」Jim蹲在床旁邊，抓抓自己的滿頭金髮，人是救回來了，卻還沒想清楚怎麼處理。  
「你的衣服我把它脫下來了，避免吸引別人注意。」Jim在瓦肯人的瞪視下繼續努力解釋，指著疊旁邊的衣服，想到瓦肯人沒辦法移動頭部以下的肢體，他起身把白衣服舉起來，讓瓦肯人能看見。  
「嗯…我有個學醫的朋友，完全值得信任，如果你同意，我請他過來幫你檢查看看？」Jim放下衣服後抓著下巴問，畢竟他也不知道這是什麼藥物所導致的後遺症。「同意就眨眼兩下？」  
瓦肯人仍然死盯著他，眼皮眨都沒眨。  
Jim挫敗的看著瓦肯人，他不懂為什麼這個男人會是這種反應，好像他見過他一樣。他不自覺的迴避視線，那股熱切的感覺好像要射穿他的臉皮，這讓他渾身不自在。就算那個瓦肯人不同意，他也必須把他的好朋友找來，萬一藥物有其他作用就慘了。

離開房間前還鬆了口氣想說自己終於擺脫惱人的視線，下一秒，他的後頸被人用力掐住，力道非常大，銳利刺骨的疼動讓他眼前一黑，掐住他的男人無視Jim已經腿軟站不住的反應，硬是拖拽著他往宿舍的空房走去，強烈的痛楚讓Jim無力掙扎。  
「James Tiberius Kirk。」帶著濃厚腔調的男人興奮的說，用著常人絕對不具備的力道快速拽著Jim往距離他房間不到100公尺的另一間空寢室走去。  
Jim被用力推進房內，他的腦袋惡狠狠的撞上堅硬的牆面，Jim無力的靠在牆上，痛的想掉淚。  
「你是誰！？」Jim大聲抗議。  
男人曲腿蹲下來，用湖水藍的淡色眼睛瞪著他。突然間，他露齒而笑，一副勝券在握的模樣。「他在你房裡。」  
「你在說什麼東西？」Jim不得不裝傻，為什麼陌生的男人能叫出他的名字？瓦肯人的追兵資料分析速度也太快，竟然這麼快就追查到自己。  
在那男人移動手臂時，Jim有些害怕的縮了一下脖子，儘管他做事魯莽，卻不代表他不怕疼痛。  
男人從大衣的口袋掏出一個奇怪的圓形裝置，Jim莫名其妙的看著他，還沒看清男人的動作，耀眼的光芒和撕裂般的疼痛讓他陷入一片黑暗。

TBC


	2. Where You Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones到Jim的寢室，卻見到兩個陌生人。  
> Jim醒來後，發現自己在瓦肯皇宮。

「Jim，你該做身體檢查了，你今天吃了太多的…」Bones踢開Jim寢室的房門，一邊低頭檢視PADD上的紀錄一邊大聲嚷嚷。

沒聽到他朋友想逃避檢查所創造新的藉口讓他有些困惑，Bones抬起頭卻只見到兩個陌生人。黑髮藍眼的高大男人和黑髮黑眼的瓦肯人佔據Jim的寢室，一個站在書桌邊，另一個則坐在Jim的床上。房間裡沒有他的金髮藍眼朋友的蹤影。

「…你們是誰？」

藍眼的男人拉開邪惡的笑容，讓Bones下意識的想退出房外，但他還是遲了一步。高大的男人以快的嚇人的速度衝上來，趕在他前面俐落的關上房門。Bones暗罵男人精準的力道掌控使關門聲降至最低，避免驚動宿舍的其他人。

「哇喔…太近了！」Bones被高大的男人困在門邊的小角落，兩人距離在十公分以內，只差沒用鼻子互相攻擊。「留點呼吸的空間給我好嗎！？」

高大男人轉動藍色的眼珠，盯著Bones仍貼在門鎖邊的手。別無選擇，受制於人的Bones做出投降的姿勢，為他老惹麻煩的朋友又急又氣。

男人挑眉，Bones被壓迫感十足的距離搞的緊張兮兮，藍色的眼珠混雜詭譎的淡綠，與Jim清澈純粹的藍有天壤之別，顯得特別恐怖。

「拜託告訴我Jim還活著？」Bones滿懷希望的說，雖然搞不清楚狀況，也能看出那個男人絕非等閒之輩，老是惹禍的Jim這次可真的踢到大鐵板。「你知道他不論做了什麼都不是故意的，他只是沒腦而已…」

「James T. Kirk很安全。」

「是嗎？所以現在是我有危險囉？」Bones撇嘴，無奈的想翻白眼。「如果你們要從我這邊得到Jim的位置，別白費力氣了，我已經好幾個小時沒見到他了。」

「我是Khan Noonien Singh[1]。」高大的男人退開一步，放Bones自由，從充滿壓迫的姿勢中解脫讓Bones鬆一口氣。

「…所以？你想要我說什麼？…很高興認識你？」Bones嗤之以鼻的皺起眉頭，既然暫時沒有生命危險，他也不打算多客氣。

自稱Khan的男人露出假笑，挑沒與身後的瓦肯人無言的對視。

「Jim相信他。」瓦肯人第一次開了口，溫潤好聽的聲音絲毫不影響堅定的語氣，黝黑的眼睛Bones。「你的名字是Leonard McCoy，Jim都叫你Bones，是他在星艦學院最好的朋友。」

Bones雙手叉腰，火大的環顧四周，想搞清楚這是不是Jim臨時想到的一個整人遊戲。「你到底是誰啊！？」

 

瓦肯皇宮的花園長滿地球能看見的花草，都是經由皇宮內唯一的地球人，Amanda皇后所栽種。瓦肯星悶熱的氣候之下，地球移植來的花朵顯得有些奄奄。

Amanda一如往常的漫步在滿是花朵的庭院，適時為花多補充一些水，就在她查看生長較旺盛的區域時，她踩到了柔軟的東西。

「喔，我的天哪！」撥開遮住視線的植物的她才看清腳下採著的是手掌，Amanda拋開手上的澆花器，大聲驚叫。

那是一個不出15歲的少年，身上套著明顯過大衣物臥倒在花叢邊，她試圖喚醒那名少年，但都沒得到回應，那男孩一動也不動。

Amanda小心翼翼的靠過去探得微弱的鼻息，得到存活象徵的她釋然的鬆一大口氣，立刻喚人來將受金髮少年帶回皇宮醫治。

檢查後，除了臉部的擦傷之外，少年無性命之憂，怪異的是瓦肯星和地球都查無少年的記錄，簡直像憑空出現一般。也許是想貫徹救人救到底的緣故，Amanda堅持要自己照顧這個孩子。侍衛和皇宮的安全顧問自然不肯同意，會造成安全隱患的舉動都必須排除。Amanda費盡唇舌才得以侍衛全程監視為條件，將少年留在宮裡養傷。

 

Jim是被溫熱的光線與疼痛喚醒的，他全身痛的有如被撕裂般，特別是他的頭部與頸部。逐漸適應疼痛，Jim開始打量起四周陌生的環境。潔白的天花板與簡約高雅牆壁相連，房裡有一片能直視一整片花園的落地窗，放眼望去都是土色、白色、橘紅色等溫和的顏色，這熟悉色調就能讓Jim斷定他在瓦肯星上。

「太好了，你醒了！」距離頗近的女聲傳出，害他嚇了一大跳。掙扎著轉動僵硬的頸部，他看見床另一邊坐著一個黑髮的美麗女子。她穿著簡單卻典雅的衣服與長裙，裹住頭部的布上別著精緻的飾品作固定，穿著打扮顯得高貴，不像醫療人員。

「你還有哪裡不舒服嗎？」沒等Jim得到結論，那女子又溫柔的問了一句。

艱難的嚥下口水，這女子的感覺喚起Jim久遠的記憶，他也曾擁有過會這麼溫柔對待他的人。「還可以，我…我只是後頸還在疼…。」

她溫柔的微笑，「你的頸部還要好一陣子才會痊癒，還有你的後腦杓也有些傷，要小心不要碰撞。」

Jim放棄試圖要移動手去抓頭的舉動，他抓抓自己的下巴，訝異的發現連鬍子都有人幫忙刮，這瓦肯醫院也太周到。

「呃，請問你是誰？」

「你…沒聽說過我嗎？」那女子 ── Amanda遲疑的問，訝異的回頭。Jim這才注意到不遠處站著一個嚴肅的瓦肯人，那個瓦肯人看他的眼神相當嚴厲，好像Jim是什麼害蟲一樣。

「你到底是誰？連瓦肯星的皇后都不知道？你是怎麼出現在皇宮的？」瓦肯人大步迫近他，居高臨下的瞪視看起來非常兇猛。

Jim平時伶牙俐齒的，這次卻被瞪的有點張口結舌，他才沒注意其他星球的皇室成員呢…光是地球的就背不完了…早知道那天就不要跟Bones他們一起吃東西鬼混，縮在房裡看瓦肯星資訊的話就不會遇到這麼多鳥事了。

「嘿！你不能要求每個星球的人都認識皇家成員吧！？」在瓦肯人尖銳的視線逼視下，Jim終於找回自己的舌頭。「我很抱歉沒先讀過觀光旅遊手冊！」

委屈的說畢，垂下視線的Jim注意到自己放在被單上手樣子不太對勁，那隻手不像他每天看見的樣子，那尺寸彷彿縮小一般。一個荒謬的想法竄近他的腦袋，使他不寒而慄。他著急的打量四周尋找鏡子，卻沒能在簡單的房間裡找到能反射自己模樣的東西。

那侍衛對他慌亂的神情不為所動，眼神更加的嚴厲，敵意滿到能實體化直接擊斃Jim。「你不是瓦肯國民，James T Kirk你到底來到瓦肯皇宮有何目的？」

「我怎麼會知道！」Jim被這種質問的口氣激怒，莫名其妙的被襲擊跑來陌生的地方，還有現在身體上的奇怪模樣已經夠他煩腦了，這個該死的瓦肯人還質問他有什麼目的，一副他是來作亂的叛亂份子似的。「我只知道我走出自己的宿舍沒多久就被一個人襲擊，等我醒來就到這裡了！。你以為我他媽的很喜歡入侵這裡嗎！？」

他自己也搞不清楚怎麼來的，只記得一道強烈的光和襲擊；但無論如何，都沒有現在陌生的身體更讓他驚嚇。Jim慌張的想跳下床，但他的身體立刻以疼痛表示抗議，讓Jim一時半刻無法動彈。

「孩子，別激動。」Amanda制止了侍衛繼續開口，他上前安撫的握住Jim握緊拳頭的手。「我們不是在指責你，只是你家人一定會擔心的，我的侍衛也是在履行他的職責，請你別怪他好嗎？」

Jim張開嘴又閉上，要是對一個這麼溫柔的女性亂發脾氣可真有辱他的原則，他撇嘴，點頭同意。「在陌生的地方醒來讓我也慌了，謝謝你照顧我。」

「真是有禮貌的孩子。」Amanda開心的摸摸他的頭，Jim瞬間覺得有點囧，自己到底變成怎樣才會讓人想摸頭安慰啊？十幾歲的他皮的像惡鬼，師長打他都不夠了，更何別說他已經23歲。「親愛的告訴我名字吧，我試試看能不能查到你遭遇了什麼。」

Jim乖乖的報出自己姓名，然後在Amanda和護送的侍衛要離去前，要到一面鏡子。

鏡中倒映的面孔他並不陌生，說實話，反而讓Jim有些懷念。14歲的Jim捏捏自己的臉頰，比23歲時還圓潤溫和的五官完美呈現著吃驚與害怕兩種情緒。

Jim不知道該慶幸這身體好像還是自己的，或是該慌恐自己又要重新經歷一次成長期。縮小的模樣荒謬的像場夢境，卻是如此真實。

Amanda和瓦肯侍衛再度返回房間，Jim能從兩人臉上的遲疑看出他們並沒有查到什麼訊息。看見瓦肯侍衛手中的PADD，Jim想起總是能解救他的好友。自己失蹤一夜肯定會激怒像老媽子般囉嗦的Bones，每次都躲的遠遠的Jim，卻迫切的想聽聽他朋友的咆哮。但那隻號碼撥不通，Jim憑著零星的記憶試圖拼湊Sulu等人的聯絡碼，卻徒勞無功。

Amanda安撫的輕撫Jim的背脊，擔憂的看著他充滿失落的放下通訊器。「你別難過了，若你不反對，這段期間你就先待在皇宮裡…」

「這並不合宜！殿下…」侍衛立刻上前，卻在Amanda嚴厲的瞪視下閉緊了嘴巴，這讓Jim有點暗爽，看到地球人能指使瓦肯人還挺棒的嘛，誰叫瓦肯人都那副理智聰明樣。

「…Jim，我能這樣叫你嗎？」Amanda回頭繼續溫柔的問。「無論如何，你會在這裡得到幫助，有事情就透過守衛和侍女告訴我好嗎？」

Jim只能再度點頭，雖說這個援助得來全不費工夫，他還是得說些什麼以免太厚臉皮。「我…我不會惹麻煩的，如果有什麼工作能讓我近一份心力的話…」

「沒關係，你先休息！」Amanda打斷他的話，輕壓著Jim的肩膀。「畢竟傷還沒痊癒，多休息對你來說才是最重要的。」

Jim依言躺下後還能接收到侍衛不滿的視線，但得知他並不會無家可歸的訊息感到鬆一口氣，他真的累了，睡意很快的席捲而來，模糊之中他感覺到Amanda溫柔的幫他拉好了被子。

如此的溫暖。

 

再次醒來的時，他的頸部的痛楚已經得到緩解，落地窗透進來的陽光打在他的臉上，Jim皺著臉想避開，卻在往左邊翻時被坐在椅上的人影狠狠嚇一大跳。Jim驚險的維持住自己的平衡，訝異的瞪著床邊的人。

他看起來不比自己大上多少，高挺的鼻梁，漂亮的唇形與黑亮的眼睛讓他的五官很出色，而呆板的髮型、前粗後細的眉型和尖尖的耳朵都在證明他是一個不折不扣的瓦肯人。

對於Jim被他嚇得差點摔下床的表現，瓦肯少年僅僅揚起一邊眉毛，四平八穩的繼續待在原處，無關痛癢的模樣不是太遲鈍就是根本不在乎。

尷尬的起身，身上黏膩的不適感讓Jim想去盥洗。長時間下的肢體非常僵硬，每個關節像是生鏽一般的緊繃酸疼，他動作彆扭完成走進浴室的浩大工程，這期間那瓦肯人一動也不動的在位置上盯著他。

Jim脹紅著臉，艱難的往房間裡另一個隔間走去。還沒適應自己的長相的他，又被鏡子中的倒影嚇的一震，瞪著落地鏡中的Jim差點沒氣歪鼻子。

第一次只看臉還沒發現，鏡中的他又回到悲劇的矮冬瓜期，這個時期他的身高完全沒有長進，滯留在低年級小鬼的身高，那時被嘲笑與捉弄的回憶歷歷在目，他暴躁的想從略高的架子拿點灌洗用具。而瓦肯自動化的洗手臺發出警示聲響，緩慢的向下移動調整高度。等洗手臺完成動作，Jim憤憤的抓起杯子，他第一次這麼討厭科技。

一邊思考著怎麼聯繫Bones解決窘境的法子，一邊踏出浴室。那個討人厭的瓦肯少年還待在那裏，看見他的身影，那少年站了起來。

該死，足足高他一顆頭。

Jim不停的腹誹，試圖讓自己心情好一點，正當他準備窩回床是裝做沒看見那個討厭鬼時，那個瓦肯人說話了。

「醫治你的醫生是瓦肯星上的權威，你的睡眠時間比起他所提示的時間遠遠超過好幾個小時，我想你已經得到充足的休息，更多無用的睡眠絕非必要。」瓦肯少年用好聽的聲音平舖直述的說著，簡潔有力的譴責Jim想窩回床上的行為。

Jim維持一條腿跨在床上的姿勢，花了半晌才消化其中的含意。他的臉再度漲紅，這次是被直白的譴責氣的。「我才沒有賴床！…我…你是誰啦！？」

聽到Jim暴躁又無禮的回應，此地無垠三百兩的縮回腳反應，瓦肯少年再度揚起一邊眉毛。「你果然如我母后所言，毫無常識。我是Spock。」

這個冷血混蛋又罵我，奇怪我是病人欸！？瓦肯人難道非常排外！？Spock…母后…嗯？

「你是瓦肯王子！？」Jim懷疑自己的眼睛會因為太過激動而瞪掉，自己也太強，剛遇難就把最不可能見到面的王宮貴族都看遍了，啊，還差了一個國王。

Spock不置可否的把雙手放在背後，整個人神氣的有點欠揍。

「那你來這裡幹什麼？」敏感的Jim立刻判定這個鍋蓋頭Spock王子看他不順眼，一向不知天高地厚的他回以顏色。「沒事做？」

這個問題顯然讓Spock覺得很冒犯，自然上翹的嘴角都不滿的垂下來了。「母后要我領你去瓦肯科學院，熟悉宮內，換好衣服就跟上。」

語畢Spock頭也不回的往外走，留下Jim掙扎著瞪著床邊的衣服，猶豫是否妥協。最後，想看皇宮的慾望還有出於對Amanda的尊重戰勝了一切，Jim乖乖的換上衣服，和面無表情的Spock。

出乎意料的，瓦肯王子非常仔細的帶領他繞整個瓦肯皇宮，明確告訴他哪些地方禁止進入，哪些地方他能任意進出，使用。瓦肯皇宮簡單而宏偉，溫暖的土色是建築物的基本色調，各別區域並沒有多大的造型差異，倘若沒有Spock的介紹，Jim鐵定會在這裡迷路。，

然後在他們停下來用餐時，Spock讓人遞給他一台新的PADD，但滿滿的瓦肯語讓他看的頭昏腦脹，好不容易才在摸索中改回國際通用語言。

坐在長桌對角使用PADD的瓦肯王子肯定沒有和他交談的打算，Jim乾巴巴的吃著奇怪形狀的菜餚，顏色紫的詭異的蔬菜湯；暗自盤算該怎麼表答他的感謝，但想想想自己也不會跟這個王子有更多的交集，Spock大概也不稀罕他的回應，Jim打消念頭，默默的喝完那碗口味奇特湯。

 

回到房間後，Jim繼續嘗試聯繫他的朋友，卻都沒能接通任何一支號碼。隨後，PADD螢幕上的另一個訊息，吸引他的注意。

那是個四個數字組成的日期，2253。

Jim困惑的看著這個日期，PADD現存的技術讓時間顯示錯誤的機率微乎其微，這台PADD顯然有很嚴重的系統故障，難怪他無法聯繫他的朋友。Jim試圖靠簡單的重新啟動與還原調整時間，那數字卻頑固的顯示2253，原本很肯定這台PADD是台爛貨的Jim，也開始慌張了，不會是他猜的那樣吧！？

就他所知時空旅行並未發展至成熟階段，更沒有成功完成穿梭的先例。那男人究竟是用什麼東西攻擊他的？！還有那到刺眼的光線究竟是什麼！？ **  
**

 

[1] Khan全名為 Khan Noonien Singh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望沒有造成太多閱讀困難...  
> 描述能力超低下啊我...


End file.
